World War 6
World War 6 was a big conflict between the CSO members and the STORM allies Timeline =Invasion of AWTO= World War 6 started some time after the birth of Kingdom of Konigsberg STORM Union returned from space to end what he started, he manipulated Konigsberg to invade AWTO with him and put AWTO in the timeout corner =Great Asian War= STORM invaded Asia trying to defeat his biggest rival, the Second Empire of China, with the help of his ally, the Hazar Ottoman Empire, however, the ally of China, The New Malayan Republic, the New Russian Federation, Slavic Kazakhstan and Indonesian Empire, joined the war against STORM, STORM had almost killed China, but also Malayan Republic also almost killed the Hazar Ottoman Empire, Ottoman surrendered, and STORM was kicked out of Asia After this war, Second Empire of China started to collapse and would die soon =Baltic-Monikaist War= Greater Finland and Greater Estonia had rise, spreading Monikaism all over the world, Kingdom of Konigsberg and United States of Baltic tried to stop this, but they were sent weapons by the remains of the Second Empire of China, also Kingdom of Konigsberg was hard to destroy and was very stronk, United States of Baltic killed Greater Estonia, and the Kingdom of Konigsberg killed Greater Finland, stopping the spread of Monikaism, Estonia was anschlussed by the United States of Baltic, whilist Finland was turned into a colony of the Kingdom of Konigsberg After this, Kingdom of Konigsberg was requested to be part of CSO and STORMAFA, of which he accepted, since he started to suspect about STORM Union =New Holocaust= STORM Union made its own Holocaust, consisting of Monikaists, Slavs, Chinese, Jews, Slavs, Gypsies, etc. from different countries (especially Kingdom of Konigsberg ones), some countries defended their people, for an example, Third British Empire, but STORM just beated them up Meanwhile in Asia, the Second Empire of China died, turning into Kung China =The End of STORM= After the New Holocaust, STORM decided to do the worst mistake of its life, invading the Kingdom of Konigsberg, with the help of the Totlebendig Republic, Kingdom of Konigsberg almsot dies, but his life was saved by New USA and Kung China, who gave him weapons to defeat STORM, as he accepted Konigsberg also invented his own weapons, and he started winning the war, a lot of STORM members in America had been liberated, and STORM Union started to collapse, also because of a recent nuke caused by New USA and a recent Rebelion of Poland, giving birth to the Fourth Republic of PolandRawr, Kingdom of Konigsberg killed Totlebendig Republic and STORM Union, winning the war and ending it, also Kingdom of Konigsberg created his own alliance after the war, whose page is W.I.P Trivia * STORM Union allied with Kingdom of Konigsberg to invade AWTO, but in the final war, STORM Union betrayed Kingdom of Konigsberg, but after this it was killed by Kingdom of Konigsberg, this is really similar of Nazi Germany and Soviet Union, because something similar happened to them, also because of STORM Union having similar ideologies to Nazi Germany, and Kingdom of Konigsberg having kinda similar ideologies to the Soviet Union, this means that History repeats itself in this universe. Category:Wars Category:World war Category:REMOVE STORM FROM THE PREMISES